The presence of microorganisms in water systems, especially industrial water systems, have resulted in extensive research efforts to identify biocidal compositions for industrial manufacturers where microbial growth is an extensive and constant problem. Examples of industrial waters where microorganisms can interfere with industrial processes include: cooling tower waters, mining process waters, food processing waters, papermaking slurries, pulp and paper mill waters, sugar reprocessing waters, and the like. To counteract the detrimental effects of microbial growth, manufacturers must employ expensive microbial control programs. These effects impact the efficacy of industrial processes by causing, for example, plugging of pumps and membranes, corrosion under the deposits, and odors.
The formation of slimes by microorganisms is an additional problem that is encountered in many aqueous systems. Slime deposition is found in natural and industrial waters that possess conditions that are conducive to the growth and reproduction of slime-forming microorganisms. For example, in the paper industry, microorganisms can adversely affect finished paper products. Contaminating microorganisms are a major cause of spoilage of pulp, furnish, coatings, or additives.
The problems identified above have resulted in the extensive utilization of biocides in aqueous systems, such as pulp and paper mill systems. To date, no one compound or composition has achieved a clearly established predominance in respect to the problems discussed above. For these reasons, control of microorganisms and slime in industrial waters remain an unfelt need.